


stir carefully

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Magic, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Potions, Witches, brewing, but don't worry he literally gets turned into a cockroach and cut into tiny pieces, lewis snart is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: What's better than a cool modern day witch? Two cool modern day witches in love (and brewing potions in their living room).[a short killergold witches au in the spirit of halloween]





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "killergold + witches"

“For the last time Lisa, do you really need to wear that cloak in the house?”

“I like it,” Lisa says defensively, clutching it tighter around her. “It makes me look dramatic.”

“Trust me, you manage that just fine on your own,” Caitlin says, rolling her eyes, and turns her attention back to the potion she’d been brewing. People like them don’t even wear cloaks anymore – it’s a way outdated concept, really, but once Lisa decides she likes something, there’s no getting her to let it go. 

Caitlin smiles, absently running her hand over the ring on her finger at the thought.

“Whatcha making?” Lisa says, draping her arms around Caitlin’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek from behind. “Ooh, it sparkles. I like it already.”

“It’s stuff for my hair,” Caitlin lies easily, smiling a little wider when she feels Lisa dip her head down to kiss her neck. “You know, hopefully to reverse whatever that spell Eobard cast did that turned it all white.”

“I like your new hair,” Lisa pouts, plopping herself down on the couch next to Caitlin and twirling a lock of Caitlin’s hair around her finger. “You should keep it like this. It suits you.”

“We’ll see. This might not even work,” Caitlin shrugs, although she knows perfectly well that she’s never made a potion that hasn’t worked. It’s her thing, just like turning people into cockroaches and rats is Lisa’s thing. It doesn’t matter, though, because she has no intention of changing her hair back (and realistically, she knows there’s no way it would work; she’d given up on regular dye and magic would ever turn it back, or take away the power that makes her hands cold all the time and her eyes icy-blue instead of brown). 

What she’s brewing right now is a present, for Lisa, for their upcoming anniversary – a potion that will turn whatever it touches to gold. And there’s no way she’s giving away the surprise. 

“Hmm, sure,” Lisa says doubtfully, giving Caitlin’s hair one last tug before slumping back against the couch, and pulling out a small jar from inside of her cloak. “By the way, got you some more ingredients today.”

She beams as she places the jar on the coffee table, next to Caitlin’s cauldron where all her ingredients lay scattered, and grins in delight as the coachroaches trapped inside try and fail to scramble up the glass walls. 

“Who was it this time?” Caitlin asks with a sigh, her tone appropriately reprimanding even though she can’t help the twinge of excitement in her chest at the thought of being able to brew another warming draught; one of the only things besides Lisa that can keep her from feeling cold down to her bones all the time these days. One of the key indredients is, unfortunately, cockroach legs, and Caitlin would rather freeze to death from the inside-out than willingly seek them out. Lisa, she’s found, has no problem with making them on her own.

Lisa makes a face at her, and for a moment Caitlin is sure she’s about to stick out her tongue. Honestly, she wouldn’t put it past her. “No one important,” Lisa finally says, but there’s something off in her voice, in her face, in the rigidness of her posture, that says otherwise. Caitlin stares her down until Lisa finally relents, looking off to the side with a hard, fleeting look on her face. “My dad. And his…associates. He was back in town, trying to get me and Lenny to help him with a job, and…well…”

“Good, you’re right, then,” Caitlin says with a blazing look in her eyes, putting down her stirring spoon to take Lisa’s hands in her own. She’s already looking forward to cutting these cockroaches to pieces. “No one important.”


End file.
